Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 2 = -1(x + 1)$
Explanation: Distribute the $-1$ in the $-1(x + 1)$ term on the right. $y - 2 = {-x - 1}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $2$ to both sides. $y = -x - 1 + 2$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -x + 1$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-1$ and a y-intercept of $1$.